A display device having foldable performance is portable, which is an important attribute and a development trend for the display devices in the future.
At present, when manufacturing a foldable display device, a plurality of small display screens are generally spliced together to form a complete display panel in which a splicing region serves as a foldable region. The foldable display panel formed by splicing a plurality of small flexible display screens together is then applied to form a large display device. However, when such splicing manner is applied to a small display device such as a mobile phone or a tablet computer, the display effect near the splicing region is not ideal, thereby affecting the display effect of the entire display panel. Therefore, bending the entire large display panel instead of splicing a plurality of small display panels is a development trend for the foldable display devices in the future.
However, in the related art, when the display panel is folded, there exists difference between the display effect of the folding region and the display effect of the non-folding region, which results in non-uniform display of the entire panel and affects the user experience. More importantly, since the number of bending actions is increased, the display components in the folding region are prone to failure, resulting in abnormal display of the entire panel and affecting display's normal use for the user.